Frozen in the Snow
by iKoffeeholic
Summary: Harry and Ron have been arguing, nearly killing each other. But the row affected Harry more than Ron.


**Frozen in the Snow**

_Best Friends Usually Don't Kiss_

Ron and Harry

Composed by: **iKoffeeholic**

**iKoffeeholic's Word:**

Winter fics coming your way!

**Frozen in the Snow**

That week, Harry and Ron had argued so much that they couldn't be trusted with their wands. Mrs. Weasley and Hermione took their wands and hid them until they could solve their differences. But it appeared that the issue was affecting Harry more than it did Ron.

When midnight struck, Harry quietly rose from his bed and snuck out to the frozen lake. He took George's wand even though it didn't seem to understand him very well. It was freezing cold outside, but Harry didn't care.

He was going to kill himself anyway.

There was plenty of powdery snow lining the edge of the lake. It looked beautiful to Harry. However, he was going to taint its beauty with his blood. Out he drew George's wand and whispered a spell that slit a gash into his wrist. Crimson tears dripped from the opening and stained the snow's pallor.

Harry hissed at the pain, but it was nothing to him. He held up the wand and etched a hole into the ice covering the lake. The water beneath was a vast darkness, a perfect complement to Harry's feelings.

Harry stripped himself naked and tossed his clothes aside. There was nothing stopping him from jumping in. Not Ginny, not Hermione, not Sirius. Not even Ron.

Nervously he dipped a toe into the dark water, only to recoil because of its temperature. His fingers began to ache, and his testicles began to cling to his body for warmth. He forced himself to stop stalling, but his mind and body were not listening to each other. Then from the direction of the Burrow, Harry heard a certain voice cry his name, a voice that he didn't want to hear at the moment. Or ever again.

He picked up George's wand again and pointed it at his throat.

'_Avada Kedvra's too good for me. I want to bleed,'_ Harry thought. "_Sectumsempra!_" he cried, falling into the hole.

Breathing heavily, Ron came rushing to the edge of the lake. His heart sank as he caught sight of the bloody snow and Harry's clothes. "Harry!" he called out, tears streaming down his freckled cheek. Then he noticed the hole in the ice. With Fred's wand, he casted a spell and sent a glowing orb under the ice. He dove into it, throwing all caution aside.

There Harry was, floating further and further toward the bottom of the lake with blood flowing into the water from his cut. Ron held onto his breath and swam with all his strength. He grabbed him and pulled him out of the ice. Even though they had argued, he sincerely hoped that he hadn't taken his last breath already.

Ron shook Harry violently as he called his name. "Please don't be dead, love! I'm sorry! I'm bloody s-sorry!" His wails melted into intelligible sobs. His tears were freezing to his cheeks. The blood from Harry's neck flowed into the snow. He was done for. Then Ron remembered—Hermione had left some dittany in his coat. Possibly, if he hurried, he could atone for his wrongs. He rummaged through his pockets for the vial and sloppily poured the liquid into the open wounds. They were healing, but one vial was not enough.

Harry started to cough.

"Harry, speak to me! Open your eyes, love. Don't leave me yet!" cried Ron.

The black-haired wizard opened his eyes and saw the Weasley staring down at him with a tear stained face. "Ron…" he managed to say.

"Yes Harry, I'm here. I love you…" Ron whispered sweetly. He wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his body closer. "I'm sorry for all those things I said. Forgive me, love. I don't want you to go off killing yourself."

Harry was coming around, and the wounds no longer bleeding, but they still needed extra care. Tears began to stream from his eyes. "Ron…no. I-I-I'm sorry. It was all my fault…"

Ron helped Harry to his feet and gave attention to his nudity. He hugged his freezing body close to his. "Harry, let's leave our burdens in this snow. From now on, we'll give each other the love we need and make sure that the other's happy."

"Whatever you say, Ron," Harry sobbed. "I love you too."

Their lips met coldly, and their tongues swirled around in the warmth of each other's mouths.

Ron picked up Harry's clothes. "Now if you don't drown to death, you'll freeze to death. Let me help you put your clothes back on."

The two walked back to the Burrow and climbed into bed together. They made an unbreakable vow not with magic, but their hearts. Neither of them could live if they hurt each other.

And they peacefully slept the night away, leaving their burdens frozen in the snow.


End file.
